homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110515-Sanguine Shitheel
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:06 -- CC: Well hi there CC: How are you feeling? SO: Irritated with you, but considering I'm pinned beneath my matesprite, I'm willing to forgive your not getting an essay. Especially since you're free of Scarlet. CC: You do recall that I wasp suffering as a result of that too? CC: Right? CC: Probably more so SO: Yes. Do you need something? CC: A ride home CC: I stranded on this overly bright rock CC: I actually prefer my own planet to this SO: Ask Scarlet. She'll fuck you all the way to LoHaH SO: Why are you pretending to love her, anyway. That cord's so black it's eating light. CC: And to think, people say I'm the immature one CC: I don't want to CC: Pretty sure if I turned on her she could ahve snapped my neck in three ways CC: And still had me die slowly SO: But you don't love her. CC: After what she's done to me and especially to Aaisha? CC: How is that even a serious question SO: You should just be honest with Scarlet about your black crush. CC: Black crush? SO: She'd accept that, just as much as a flush crush SO: yeah. You don't just want to fuck her, you want to fuck her over. CC: No please don't CC: Don't even bring anything like that up CC: Fucking vile SO: You think she doesn't know you lied about your promises? CC: I'd hardly call that lying CC: I said them while still under the mind control CC: Of course she ought to recognize that CC: I'm still confused why she let me go CC: Still fucking sickened by what she made me do SO: Do you really want to know why she let you go? CC: Yes SO: She's deluded herself into thinking you might love her. CC: I honestly don't know how the fuck she managed that CC: I figured I'd just be forced to play along or Vigil would have my ass on a shishkabob skewer CC: And that's still an option CC: So I doubt I ahve much choice but to play along more SO: She probably thinks Vigil won't kill you for touching his female. CC: Prettys sure he will SO: At this point, you're probably already on his short list. Twink men get very territorial. CC: He even lashed out at her CC: There's no way I'd get off scotfree CC: I saw this coming CC: Part of why I came to you earlier about him CC: And you locked my phone over some ridiculousness SO: I locked it because you're an idiot. SO: Now. I'm trying to sleep. CC: What did I even do wrong? SO: Ask Scarlet to send you back, because she will flip if she knows you're talking to me. SO: You put her on speakerphone when you knew what she was. CC: Like I actually want to talk to her? CC: You told me she wasp harmless from a distance SO: Like, over text. CC: There wasp no way for me to know that it didn't apply to voice SO: I didn't realize you were that stupid. CC: that's on you for not telling me CC: You knew I used a phone CC: Calls are often made CC: Their original purpose CC: But I'm stupid for not knowing a critical detail about her interface with my prefered means of communication that you knew very well about? SO: You're the one who chose not to install Scarlet-Block CC: And neglected to inform me of SO: Don't try to put this on me. CC: You told me she wasp harmless CC: From a distance means calls too SO: You know what, I'm done talking to you. Serios told me he's flushed for me, we spent all night kissing, and I had a good chat with Aaisha. SO: Go save yourself. -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 02:27 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Libby